


Undertale: A Brothers Search

by Tylercanda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylercanda/pseuds/Tylercanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was the orange human soul<br/>Take a look into who he was and how he was connected to the wide world of undertale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: A Brothers Search

Mount Ebott

Mount Ebott had many legends surrounding it, the most famous one being the legend of monsters. It was believed that monsters were trapped underground near the mountain after a great war with us, and the only way to reach them now was a hole in a mountain cave. No one had ever gone to the mountain due to these legends, but that all changed one day many years ago. 

Brother And Sister

At the foot of the famous Mount Ebott, there was a small town of around two thousand people; this town was called Ersa. Here in this small town, a young teen gazed out his window, waiting for his sister to come home from her classes at school. He heard the door open and turned to see his younger sister of five years enter the house. She sighed as she dropped her bag and smiled at him.

“Hey, bro!” she said cheerfully, running over and hugging him tightly, “How was being sick?”  
He chuckled with the knowledge that he had faked his sickness.  
“Oh, horrible,” he said. “Probably lost my leg and two lungs.”  
Chara giggled and opened her bag. “Ewww, gross! Hehe.”  
She pulled out her binder and dropped it on her bed near the window before opening it to see the contents inside.  
“So what did you actually do all day, Richard?” she asked while reading her work.  
“Oh, well, I sat around and helped mom cook some stuff for the neighbors,” he replied with a bored tone.  
Chara leaned over and ruffled his hair. He didn’t react at first, but then he jolted up. 

“Ah! The hell, Chara!?” he yelled, trying to fix his hair as Chara giggled.

“You look stupid with your hair like that. You should keep it down and long, and not up and snooty looking.”

Richard glared at her as he walked to his small mirror and adjusted his hair slightly. “You know I try to keep it looking nice—Maybe a girl will notice,” he said under his breath. 

When he was done, he turned and saw Chara making a sickly face. “Eww, don't talk about dating girls around me. That's gross, bro.”

Richard chuckled as he sat at his desk across from her bed and pulled out a pile of papers covered with his tidy handwriting. He heard Chara get up and walk over behind him. After a few moments, she laughed. “You really think that there're monsters under Mount Ebott?” she asked with a sarcastic tone.

Richard turned and glared at her. “Yeah, I do. Why start a random legend about monsters with no proof or reason to do so?” He went back to writing as he heard Chara sit back on her bed, “Lots of people start rumors for no reason, the girls in my grade do it all the time.” Richard looked over at her and smiled, “Yeah totally,” he chuckled and went back to writing as Chara sat at her desk and started working on her stuff. 

After a few hours of working Richard went and looked at what Chara was working on; he read the title outloud, “History of Mount Ebott Caves?” Chara turned around, “Yeah, there's like these cool paintings and stuff in the caves up there so I'm doing my history project on the history about them.” Richard looked confused at her, “There's like barely any info on those paintings and if there is it's probably on the internet, but the only computer in town is at the library and I doubt it has any info to help you.” Chara looked at him slightly upset but went back to working, “I'll find someway to get proof, maybe you could take me to the caves yourself?”

Richard stepped back in shock “Go up to the mountain?! Are you crazy!? They tell us not to go there for a reason.” Chara smirked and went up and looked up at him “Maybe we could find some proof and help with your legends about monsters and that crazy war idea.” Richards ears perked up as he heard this idea and he looked down at her, her eyes beaming and smiling. “Maybe later this week, i'll ask mom and dad and i'll see if i don't have practice for anything.” Chara’s smile dropped slightly but was still cheerful “ok bro” she said with a hug. Richard hugged back as he heard their mother call them for supper “Finally! Let's eat!” Chara said, bolting to the kitchen. Richard turned out the bedroom light and calmly walked to the kitchen.

Later that evening,the two siblings lay in their beds, both awake. After a hour of silence Chara speaks up  
“Hey brother?”  
“Yeah sis?”  
“What would you do if you were being bullied about something you couldn't control?” Richard sat up and looked over at her  
“Well I guess I would try to not let it affect me, it's my life you know. Why should others question it.” Chara looked over at him and smiled  
“Thanks for the advice bro! Goodnight” She turned in her bed and faced away from Richard as he laid back down and slept. 

He awoke around 6 hours later to his alarm going off, he looked over and saw his sister’s bed empty. He got up and walked down to the kitchen and saw his mother and sister making their breakfasts. His mother turned and saw him. “Oh, good morning richard, Chara here thought you would still be sick.” Chara giggled as Richard gave his mom a hug “Nah I'm better today mom, besides I got tests today so I better go.” He quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate as Chara ran off to get her bus. His mother waited for her to leave before sighing and looking at Richard. “Something wrong mom?” Richard asked, somewhat concerned. His mother paced around before finally speaking  
“It’s your sister… she's been kinda not herself lately.” Richard looked confused  
“What do you mean? she's still the same around me.”  
“Yes that's true, but around me she acts more depressed, I tried to ask her what's wrong, but she won't answer.”

Richard put his dishes in the sink and looked at his mother. “Probably just some school troubles. She is 10 and do you remember me when I was 10? All the troubles I had, right?” His mother chuckled at the thought.  
“Oh my, I do. Hehe, you thought the gold star chart was super duper important and that being there every day was needed or you would get kicked out.” Richard slightly blushed as his mother reminisced about his younger self.  
“Now I'm a freshman and I don't wanna go ever.” He laughed with his mother as he grabbed his bag and walkman before kissing his mother goodbye and walking to catch his bus. 

Richard was in eyesight of his home, the walk from school took a bit longer due to a traffic accident, but he made it. He walked into the home singing an Elvis song and popped the tape out and put his walkman away before bringing it and his bag to his bedroom. When he got to the door, he heard crying.He recognized the voice as his sister. He opened the door and saw her crying into her pillow. He walked over and rubbed her back and heard her yelp slightly.  
“Richard?” She called out in between her sobs.  
“Yeah, its me. What happened? Are you hurt?” She turned around and cried into Richard’s hoodie.  
“These mean girls called me more names and stole my lunch.” Richard brought her up and looked at her face to face.  
“What did the teachers do?”  
“Nothing. The principal is one of their dads.” Richard kissed her cheek.  
“It's ok sis, I'll help anyway I can.” Chara got up and wiped her face dry and looked at Richard.  
“No I'm good, just tell me how your day was, that’ll make me feel better.”Richard looked at her and nodded while pulling out some papers.  
“I, uh, found some info on the monster legend. It says that any human that falls down into the depths of the mountain will be killed by monsters.” Chara’s ears perked up.  
“R..really now.” She replied with an interested tone.  
“Yeah, I could read more. I got, like, 15 pages of this from the high school history teacher.” Chara sat down at his feet and looked up at him and nodded  
“Teach me!” She said happily and richard did so.  
“Long ago, two races ruled over the earth. humans and monsters.” Many hours passed as Richard read from the pages, telling tales of the war and the sealing of the monsters and what happened to magic over the years. He could have gone on longer if their mother didn't call them for dinner. They both walked to the kitchen together.

Night had come again and Richard lay in his bed, listening to his walkman, happily reading, knowing that he earned this weekend of relaxing and hanging with his friends and playing games. “Goodnight brother,” Chara called out from her bed. Richard looked over and nodded before also wishing her goodnight and falling asleep an hour later.

He awoke with the mid-day sun beaming on his face as he sat up and stretched, hearing his bones crack into place. He yawned and looked over at his sister's bed. He was confused. Chara was still asleep even though she would normally be up for hours at this point on weekends. “Chara?” He called over to her bed, trying to wake her up. “Chara!” He called at her again before getting up and pulling back the covers. “Why are you still asleep sis?”

Richard almost fell back in shock when he saw not chara but clothes tied together in the form of a sleeping child. He looked around, scared, before grabbing the first complete set of clothes and running to his mother’s room at the end of the hall. He banged on her door, yelling, “Mom, Mom! Chara’s gone!” He heard his mother jolt up and banging before she opened the door with a flustered face and street clothes on. Without even looking at Richard, she ran to his room and he heard her yell in shock before running to him and grabbing him. “We need to get the police.” She stammered out, trying to keep herself calm, but was failing horribly. Richard nodded and he and his mother ran to their car. They both drove to the police station.

By six that night, almost half the town was looking for Chara. Some were checking the woods, most were looking around the base of the mountain but not the top of mountain. Richard was leading a search party near the woods of his house and his mother was doing the same with a search party near the station. Two hours passed, and the parties disbanded and went home for the night. Richard and his mother met back up and walked home silently. This silence stayed in the home during dinner and for the rest of the evening. Richard stayed up most of the night, drawing on piece of paper about ideas on where Chara is, before passing out around 7am. His once happy dreams turned into horrible nightmares. It seem like an endless guilt trip of a nightmare till it all broke apart and turned white. A familiar blurred face looked up and it called out one word before Richard jolted back awake 

 

“Brother?” 

 

Broken apart  
Three months later  
Richard sat at his desk in the dark, the once happy sounds of laughter and playing had left the house. He looked out his window and out onto the quiet town before shutting the blinds and walking into the kitchen. He saw his mother slowly cooking dinner. She was never herself after Chara disappeared. She was never cheerful or happy with anything. She just stayed depressed but still kept the house clean and Richard fed. Richard sat at the table as his mother placed a bowl of soup in front of him. “Oh, thanks, mom.” She looked over at him and gave a small smile before getting her own bowl and sitting across from him. They both ate in silence with the only sounds coming from the clock on the wall. Richard finished first and placed his bowl in the sink before walking back to his room. 

He sat at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper covered in illegible words. These words came from his nightmares. Every nightmare would end with either his sister’s voice or a strange voice saying a word, so he wrote them all down. The word's spelled out a small paragraph of dialogue between his sister and a strange thing. He looked it over before putting it back in his desk and laying his head down and napping.

Richard jolted awake after another nightmare and grabbed the sheet and wrote down a new word. Ebott. He jolted up and looked at the sheet and read out loud the last sentence. “You're in the underground of Ebott.” He figured out where she was, his heart was beating almost out of his chest. With his hands shaking like crazy, he grabbed his hoodie, jeans and put them on. He searched around his room and found his leather gloves and put them on as well. He quickly wrote out a note telling his mom what he was gonna do but didn't mention the mountain. He slid it under her door and quietly left his house. Then he ran to the mountain.

 

Richard arrived at the base of the mountain and looked for a easy way up. “Did no one ever build a path or anything?” He grabbed onto a rock and started to climb up. When he reached the first flat area, he looked at him and saw a path. “Goddamn it.” He looked and saw a huge cave and proceeded to go in. The deeper into the cave the darker it was, to till he saw a beam of light in the middle of the cave, illuminating the middle area. He looked around and saw a figure standing there, wearing a brown sweater. He ran into the cave to the figure, yelling his sister’s name as he tripped over a thick root. He was then sent falling into the underground, looking up. All he saw was a black cloaked figure standing over the hole.  
A huge smash filled the cavern as Richard landed on the flower bed. He laid there, moaning slightly in pain. He struggled to get up but wasn’t able to stand up. But he got a better view of his surroundings. The room would have been pure black if it wasn't for the light beaming down on the flower bed. He could barely see a door off to the right of the small cavern area. He rubbed the upper area of his leg and got up. As he got closer to the door, he saw that it was bigger up close then when he was in the flower bed. With one knock, the doors slowly opened up to show a brightly lit hall opening and two giant staircases that led up to another door. As Richard walked up the stairs he looked around for any monsters, knowing that one could hop out and try to kill him. Another light knock on the and the door slid open, revealing another clean and lit hallway. 

Near the exit of the ruins, there sat an old spirit in a purple cloak. Tt got up and smelt the air. He could smell Richard. “Heh, another human has fallen, and this time, there’s no prince to save ye.” He gripped his golden blade and waited in the shadows for his prey to come to him.  
Richard continued down the hallway, no monsters or anything in sight. He chewed one of the pieces of candy he found earlier until he reached a house. The garden was huge and beautiful with plants and flowers all over in a pattern, the trees were full of life. To him, it seemed like the house of a perfect family. Richard walked inside. “Hello?” He said loudly but there was no response from anyone in the house. He walked to the left, into a living room, a dying fire still in the fireplace and an open book on the coffee table. He walked over to the right and saw the three doors. he opened the first one and saw a bedroom with two beds.

A picture frame on the nearby shelf showed a young goat like creature with his parents. The closet had around 20 pairs of the same green and yellow sweater. Richard was about to close the closet when he saw a different colored sweater. He picked it up and saw what colors it was, light and dark brown. He tied it around his waist. “I'm coming sis.” He looked around the room once more before leaving the room and shutting the door. He walked down to the other door and opened it. Peering inside, he saw it was a bedroom again. Walking into the room, he saw it was more likely for adults. He saw the same photo on the nightstand but with a new person. He picked it up and looked at it and saw the face of his sister, hidden by flowers. Tears ran down his face and landed onto the picture as he stared at it. He looked at the bottom corner to see when the picture was taken.

“Two months ago.” 

Just saying these words, knowing that she’s ok, filled him with hope as he took the picture out of its frame, sliding it into his pocket. He left the room and walked back to main room. He stared at the stairs leading into the basement. He had a feeling that it was the only way out. He walked over and took a deep breath before walking down the steps into the long, dark hallway. He walked down to the final set of door, which prevented him from leaving. “Where do you think you’re going human?” Richard stopped in his place and looked around for the source of the voice.  
“Who’s there?” he yelled out as a figure in a purple cloak stepped out into the light. Richard stepped back in shock. “Wha-what are you?” He managed to stammer out. The figure laughed in his low gravelly voice.  
“I am but a simple spirit. The king placed me here to keep out humans and kill them if needed.” The figure walked closer and pulled out its shining golden sword and laughed more. Richard looked around for a weapon when suddenly a silver sword landed at his feet. “Let’s make this a fair fight human, I haven't got into a fight about a hundred years.” Richard nodded and got into a pose. He felt like there should be some kind of heartache, but there was none. The figure charged and attacked. Richard somewhat successfully blocked the slash after slash for around 2 hours. He felt his arms get somewhat tired. The spirit laughed. “Getting tired human? I will win and bring honor to myself!” Richard’s slashes became more powerful after hearing the spirit boast. With his slashes getting faster, the spirit started slipping up, letting some almost hit him. Richard spun up one last attack, which sent the golden blade flying into a wall. The spirit laughed slightly as his blade floated back into his hand. “You’re good, kid. Heh, maybe too good.” Richard tighten his stance, readying his blade for another slash from the spirit. However it never came. the spirit sat down on the floor and motioned Richard to do the same. RIchard sat and stared at the spirit as he lifted his hands to his hood and pulled it down. It revealed a smokey black face with two red slits for eyes. “Heh, tell me human. Why are you here?” The figure asked with his gravely voice.

Richard looked back at him before clearing his throat. “I-I'm looking for my sister Chara. She fell down here 2 months ago.” The spirit chuckled.  
“So, you're her brother, huh? She's alive and well.” RIchard’s eyes widen as he heard him say this. “But I sense something bad will happen to the underground, and that you and your sister will be huge factors in the underground’s future.” Richard’s face went slightly pale but stood up and went to open the door. “Kid, wait. Take this.” Richard turned as he saw the spirit cut a piece of cloth from his cloak and hand it to Richard. He took it and nodded. “Thanks spirit.” He opened the door as the spirit went back into the shadows. Richard stuck the cloth into his pocket as he opened the door. The cold wind brushed across his face. He was filled with determination as he walked out into the wooded area outside the ruins.

 

“Don't worry about me, Asriel, I'm ok.” 

Welcome to Snowdin  
Tick tock  
Richard walked out into the snow covered forest, the cold wind blowing onto his face. He tied the cloth around the bottom of his face, keeping the warm  
th in as he dug his hands into his pockets and started his walk down the path. The loud snaps of branches broke the silence as he walked down the path. He looked over  
Into the thick woods and saw movement and eyes darting about the blackness. He kept walking till he reached a small broken bridge. He started to walk across the bridge until he heard a slightly high pitched voice yell, “NOW BROTHER!” Richard turned around quickly but then felt something slam into him, causing him to fall onto the bridge.  
“we got this one good, didn't we bro?” came a deeper, more calmer voice,  
“YES WE DID. AND NOW, WE MUST BRING HIM HOME! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Richard blinked and looked at the two beings in front of him.  
“S-skeletons?” He said, slightly dazed. The smaller skeleton tugged his brother’s jacket.  
“hey bro, I think it's awake.” The taller skeleton walked over and looked down on Richard.  
“NONSENSE!NOTHING CAN WITHSTAND ME THROWING YOU INTO IT..” Richard stood up, only reaching the taller skeletons shoulders.  
“Well, I did, Mr. skeletalman.”  
The taller skelton looked over Richard as the shorter one spoke.  
“hey kid, we didn't mean to hurt ya. no hard feelings right?” Before Richard could speak the taller skelton spoke again  
“SANS, YOU SILLY BONE. FEELINGS AREN’T HARD. I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU SAY THAT, EVEN WHEN I KEEP TELLING YOU.” The short skeleton rolled his eyes  
“W-wait, you guys have names?” Richard asked, trying to not sound rude.  
“OF COURSE, WE DO, TALL CREATURE.” The tall skeleton jumped back standing next to the shorter one. “I am the great Papyrus and this lazybones is my brother, Sans.  
“oh come on, bro, I’m not that lazy.”  
“SANS...”  
“after all, I do work myself down to the bone.”  
“SANS!”  
Sans gave a chuckle and walked over to Richard. “So, I'm guessing you're new here, huh, pal?” Richard nodded.  
“I'm looking for my sister. Maybe you’ve seen her?” Papyrus looked over Richard before talking.  
“I've never seen a monster like you before, and I'm a monster myself, I think.” Richard pulled at his collar and gulped.  
“W-well you see, I'm, uh, not a monster.” Richard looked at Sans and saw a faint glimmer of blue in his eyes.  
“Not a monster, huh?” Sans said, “Then what are ya kid?” Richard pulled at his collar again slightly, scared about thinking about their reaction.  
“I'm a human.” All three went silent, only to be broken by Sans’s chuckles.  
“Heh, human huh? Just like the prince’s sister.” Richard’s eyes grew, his heart beat fast as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Chara. He showed it both Sans and Papyrus.  
“I-Is this her?” Both nodded as Papyrus spoke.  
“The prince found her a long time ago. They've been best friends since the king even called her part of the family.” Richard’s arm shook as he stared at the picture.  
“She’s my sister, I lost her a few months ago.” Richard looked down as he teared up slightly, then he felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw Papyrus comforting him.  
“Don't worry, tiny human. I and Sans will help you find her as much as we can!” Sans chuckled more and shook Richard’s hand. Richard stood up proud and wiped his face dry.  
“You can help me by showing me around.” Papyrus pupils grew.  
“A tour! Yes yes! I, the great Papyrus, will tour you around Snowdin!” Richard and Sans laughed.  
“Ok Papyrus, calm down.” Richard’s words fell on deaf ears as Papyrus picked up both him and Sans then ran all the way to the Snowdin village, laughing at the top of his lungs 

 

 

Papyrus ran all the way to the village, Sans and Richard hung onto him as he bolted and stopped on a dime, sending both Sans and Richard flying into the snow. “Here we are, big human and tiny Sans, Snowdin village!” Richard jolted up in the snow, clearing it away from his face. His eyes grew as he saw the nice, small village. Human-like animals walked down the road, going into shops and talking with friends. He got up as he saw Sans walking into a restaurant.  
“Where’s he going?” Richard turned and asked Papyrus, who was walking down the road. Richard ran up next to him.  
“Oh, my brother plays darts every night in Grillby’s. Lots of fun but I'm not good at it.” Richard turned his head and looked at the restaurant as they walked past. A thunk could be heard and then cheering as Sans was lifted up. “I'M the king of darts!” Richard could hear Sans’ yell. He kept walking with Papyrus till they reached the most normal looking house of them all. Christmas lights were hung up, even though it was September. “This is my home human! I shall give you a good meal before you continue your journey to the capital!” Richard looked up at Papyrus’ smiling skull face. “Sure Papyrus, I could go for some food.”

Papyrus opened the door, and Richard walked in and saw a thinner, tall skeleton painting to some show on tv. “Now take a 2-inch brush with some midnight blue and add some clouds.” The Skeleton picked up the brush and added the clouds, muttering something. “Bob, this is gonna ruin this.” Papyrus walked over and tapped the thinner skeleton on the shoulder. “Doctor Gaster, we have company.” He turned around and started at Richard “O-oh I'm sorry Papyrus. I'll clean up.” He said this as he picked up his painting kit and walked to a nearby closet. Richard looked at the tv. The Joy Of Painting was playing on tv. “Human, do you like our television? Doctor Gaster was able to get some human tv.” Richard, slightly shocked, looked at him “What channels do you get?”  
“We get this PBS channel and a weather channel. Small list but more than what we have down here.” Richard laughed as Papyrus walked in the kitchen and Gaster came back from the closet. Richard looked over Gaster as he stood there, doing the same. He wore a lab coat with a black turtleneck sweater. There were some papers tucked into his pocket. He coughed and started to talk.  
“Y-you're a human?” Richard nodded and pulled out the picture he showed Papyrus. He showed it to Gaster  
“I'm looking for my sister, Chara.” Gaster’s expression changed as he sat on the couch. He pulled out a wallet and took out an another photo. He gave it to Richard, and Richard looked at it as Gaster started talking.  
“She is now an adopted sister of the royal family. The kingdom has become more friendly to humans.” Gaster looked up and smiled slightly. “You do not plan on bringing her home, right?” Richard gave back the photo and sighed.  
“I was planning on it, but I’m guessing there’s no way back up?” He nodded slowly and sighed.  
“You both are stuck here, but it would be nice if you became part of the royal family.” Gaster got up and pulled out a piece of paper “Your sister would probably want you as part of the family.” He handed Richard the paper.  
“What’s this?”  
“A passcode to get past any more royal guards, it should prove useful-” He fumbled his coat and pulled out a phone then answered a call.  
“Yes, this is Gaster. Alphys? There's a reaction!? Yes, yes, I'll be right there!” He hung up and ran back to the closet, shuffling noises and bangs could be heard until he ran out of the house with a briefcase and papers.  
“Human! Gaster! I have made food!” Richard turned around and saw Papyrus enter with two plates of spaghetti. Richard walked over and took a plate  
“I think gaster won't be joining us pap.” He sat down as papyrus looked outside “Why would he leave?” Richard spun some pasta onto a fork and was about to eat. “He said some girl named Alphy got some kind of reaction.” Papyrus looked at him  
“Really? Wow That's great news!” He said as he jumped onto the couch next to Richard. “He's been trying to make a permanent power source for all monsters. This is a big step for him, human.” Richard started eating, the pasta being surprisingly good.  
“Wow, what's in this Pap? This is better than the surface pasta!” Papyrus laughed  
“‘Tis a secret human!” Richard continued to eat and chat with Papyrus till his plate was empty. Papyrus grabbed his plate the tossed into the sink perfectly. Richard clapped and Papyrus bowed. The door opened and Sans walked in, holding a trophy. Papyrus ran over and hugged his smaller brother.  
“Brother! How was your game of darts?” Sans burped.  
“I won bro, human, look at my trophy!” He tossed it over into Richard’s lap. He picked it up and looked it over. Written on the base was “First place dart thrower, Sans”. Richard laughed and set it on the table. Sans broke free from the hug and walked up to his room yawning. Richard got up and walked to the door. Papyrus waved to his brother and turned to see Richard at the door.  
“Human? Where are you going?” Richard turned to papyrus.  
“I Gotta get to the capital, see my sister.” Papyrus’ face changed slightly.  
”Oh yeah, you should go do that.” Richard walked back to him and hugged him. Papyrus hugged back. “Don't worry Pap, I'll be back before you know it.”  
“I know Richard, just be safe.” Richard walked back to the door, waved goodbye and walked out of town. He could see the snowstorm that blew over the path to waterfall. Richard tied the cloth around his face and walked through the snowstorm. Once he reached the other side, he started walking into waterfall until he heard a familiar voice. “Hey buddy.” Richard turned around and jumped slightly seeing Sans behind him.  
“Shit sans, i thought you were asleep!” He shrugged  
“I heard you leave so I wanted to say goodbye.” As he said this he held out his hand and Richard shook it.  
“You're a good human, Richard, I hope we see more of you.” Richard nodded and put his hands in his pockets.  
“Same here, Sans, this place seems amazing.” He chuckled and turned around facing the snowstorm.  
“It is kid. Well, see ya.” Richard turned to say one last thing but Sans was already gone. Richard rolled his eyes and walked into the next area. The sounds of waterfalls could be heard. He pulled out the picture one last time and gave it another look before continuing his walk into waterfall. 

 

“We should make your dad a pie Asriel. He would love that, right?”  
“Well, yeah, but we should wait for mom.”  
“Come on, we can make a simple pie!”  
“O-ok Chara, I trust you.” 

 

 

Raindrops keep falling on my head  
All is well  
Richard walked into Waterfall, the smell of wet soil filled his nose and the sound of water falling filled his ears. It felt like the calmest place so far in his walk. He walked over a small patch of grass and heard a snap. He looked around and saw nothing. He pulled off the cloth and stuck it in his pocket. He looked around the damp small area. Pools of water and weird looking creatures were everywhere. Most were nice and gave a nice conversation, some others were rude and shunned him. The wet damp ground sunk slightly as Richard walked through the area. He felt his socks get wet as he kept walking deeper into the swamp. He soon stumbled upon a room full of blue flowers. Richard rubbed a flower. It felt damp and dry at the same time. A very weird combination.  
“I wish I could be part of the royal family.”

Richard turned around, suddenly hearing the voice. He looked around, trying to see the location of the voice. He looked down at the flower he touched and rubbed it again. Out came a different voice from the flower. “It's so nice out here, maybe I should bring her here,” Richard smiled at the thought of young love and rubbed another flower before he turned to leave. “B-brother?” He stopped dead in his tracks, Chara’s voice echoed in the room. He turned and saw the flower stand still. He walked back over and rubbed it again, trying to get more of his sister’s voice. “King dad said this would be a good place to be alone.” “My name is Chara, I'm the sister of Asriel Demurr and daughter of King Asgore and Queen Toriel.” Richard sat down on the wet moss near the flower and watched it. He reached his hand out, wanting to touch it again. He lowered his hand slowly and gave the flower a pat before leaving the room.

“I am the sister of the human Richard-” 

 

Richard left the room full of hope as he continued his journey through the waterfall. The damp grass started to get dry as he reached a mountain.  
This small mountain surrounded by red sky and mist, suddenly the loud scraping of metal on rock came from the mountain. “After all these years, another human enters my area.” The cackle of an old man came from the mountain as a figure stood atop the rocky face and looked down at Richard. His face was pure black with two yellow slits. “Who are you!” Richard yelled at the figure, his voice giving off a hint of fear. The figure dropped a mighty silver hammer onto the cliff with a loud thud and slowly removed his helmet, showing the face of an aged turtle-like creature. “I am Supreme guard Gerson. I was posted here the day after the war.” He boomed. “Looking for humans to take back to the king!” Richard stuck his hands in his pockets for any kind of weapon. He pulled out 2 empty hands as he looked up and saw Gerson slide down and land five feet away from him.

“My orders from hundreds of years ago still stand.” He said in a gruff, low voice. He lifted up the hammer over his shoulder. “They kinda aren't.” Before Richard could finish his sentence, the guard swung the hammer at his head. Richard ducked and pulled his glove out of his pocket and punched the soldier in the gut. The blow sent Gerson to his knee, his breaths getting heavy as he stood back up. “T-that all you got old man!” Richard taunted jumping around like a boxer. Gerson spits at the ground and took another swing, hitting Richards left leg. A loud crack was heard as the hammer made contact with the kneecap. Richard screamed in pain and held his shattered knee cap. “I ain't that old yet, boy,” Gerson said in his gruff voice as he walked over to Richard. The screaming stopped as Richard was able to get back up, his left leg barely able to keep him up. Gerson stopped as he saw him standing.  
“Your knee cap is broken!” He yelled. “How are you still standing!”  
“Determination!” He proclaimed as he sucker punched Gerson in the jaw.

Gerson was knocked back a few feet, dropping his hammer as he stumbled around the field. “Bloody twat!” He yelled as Richard struggled to pick up the giant hammer. Gerson stumbled around but when he finally could see straight, he felt a heavy rock smash onto his head. Richard dropped the rock as Gerson fell over. “Out cold,” Richard commented as he took parts of his armor to make a leg brace. He tested it out before walking through the cave.  
Out in the distance, he could see a flashing sign.

 

“M-mom! Something is wrong with Chara!”  
“S-she ate those flowers.” 

 

Beyond the heat  
Richard walked past the glowing sign feeling the heat from the neon as he walked by, He looked over the cliff side at the lava sea far below him. “How deep in the earth am I ?” he says out loud as he walks down the path,the heat increasing with each step deeper into hotland. He reached a crossroad as he looked down each path he saw a river to the south and a series of buildings to the east. He made his way south to the river and looked around, the mist of the river mixing with the heat of hotland made it a sauna somewhat. Richard sat on the edge of the river and splashed water onto his face. A bell could be heard from inside the mist as a boat slowly arrived at his location, standing in the boat was a tall hooded figure. Two figures walked off the boat and up the stairs, the hooded figure looked at Richard “Tra-la-la I am the River Man.” Richard looked around trying to see who he was talking too. “I am speaking to you human.” The figure says in a deep voice, Richard stands up and dries his forehead off. “What do you want?” “Nothing,I can tell you have a brave soul which can be dangerous down here.” Richard rolls his eyes as he fixed his sweater “I think I can handle anything mister boatman, I've taken down tons of people” Richard says with a smirk. “Yet you have only taken down the guard on accident so far.” Richard started walking up the stairs “That was no mistake,I meant to do that!”

As he reached the surface he heard the faint sounds of the hooded figure slowly float away. Richard walked east towards the many tall white buildings, Each one saying ‘Lab’ with a number or letter next to it. As he stood near the main doors he heard a familiar voice talking to someone.  
“No no no!” Claimed a tired voice “We need the lava to move around the core not go into it!” Richard open the doors to see Gaster talking sternly to a medium sized lizard, the lizard looked around Gaster's legs and saw Richard.  
“Ahh Richard how nice it is to uh see you.” Gaster moved the lizard away and awkwardly patted Richard's head. “Uh nice to you see you too doc.” He looked over at the creature again turning his head slightly. “Who’s she?” Gaster turned his head to look at her again. The girl looked up at gaster “She’s my assistant, I'm teaching her to be my replacement someday.” He looked down and pushed her to be in front of him. “Introduce yourself.” She gulped and looked up at Richard as gaster rolled his eyes. “I-am Alphys, Nice to uh meet you Richard.” Richard held out his hand to shake, she shook his hand and he could feel the scales on her hand rub against his skin. He pulled his hand back, “So what are you two working on anyway? I heard you say something about a reaction back in snowden.” Gaster looked confused slightly before his eyes widen “ah! Yes, the reaction!” He ran over to the desk and held a model engine, he gave it to Richard as he looked at it. “It's a type of energy creator, we take the lava from the core and create energy to run the entire underground.” Richard looked at the small model, it was mostly made of some heavy medal. He gave the model back to gaster as he looked around the lab, the tables were covered in beakers and test tubes bubbling and fizzing. A small piece of black matter in a jar made he walk back over to Gaster and Alphys. “D-do you like the lab, Richard?” Alphys asked her eyes wide looking up and down at Richard. Richard was slightly taken aback at Alphys reaction “It's uh nice very science like.” Gaster patted Richard's head “Excuse alphys she's a big fan of humans, she made so many research papers on your people. Its how she became my assistant.” Alphys blushed slightly when Gaster talked about her papers. Richard looked out a glass window overlooking a building site, to the left was a metal bridge leading off somewhere. “Hey doc, does that bridge lead somewhere or what. Gaster walked to the window and looked at the bridge “Well it leads to the flatlands and then the capital.” Richard squinted and looked past the bridge, a thin ray of light shining from the capital. Richard stood up “I need to get going, my sister is so close I can feel it.” He said as he headed to the door. “W-wait you're leaving already?” Asked Alphys “I haven't uh gotten time to ask you questions yet.” Richard turned and stuck his hand out again “I'm kinda stuck down here Alphys.” He said with a smirk “I'll come back and talk with you all day.” She smiled as she walked over to one of the tables and started working on something. Richard pulled his glove out of his pocket, it was nearly ripped apart due to wear and tear from the fight earlier. Gaster looked down at the glove “Why do you have a ripped up glove with” He picked up the glove “Purple cloth around it?” Richard looked at him “It's what I wore to climb up the mountain to the cave, help me get a grip.” “I could fix it if you wanted.” Richard chuckled “Sure, I'll head to the capitol and come back later to pick it up.” Gaster patted Richards head “Sure thing human.” Gaster gave a small smile before walking Richard to the door leading to the bridge.

“So I just walk through the flatlands then it's the capitol right? Gaster nodded “Just the flatlands and you’ll be seeing your sister in no time. Richard looked over the side of the bridge,the lava below bubbled and boiled in the cracks below. “This doesn't seem safe at all.” He said as he stepped onto the bridge. “It's fine, tons of monsters walk across it daily to get to and from snowden.” Gaster pulled out a watch from his pocket “Ah yes I must head back to work, good luck Richard.”  
Before he could respond Gaster had shut the door as he walked back to the lab. Richard made his way slowly across the bridge. He reached the end and relaxed on a nearby rock. After his rest he reached the stairs to the capitol, he slowly made his way up the stairs and into the light. As he walked up the stairs he could hear the music play, a soft song with guitars and a piano. He kept walking till there were no more stairs to walk. He was here,looking around he saw nothing but a gray home off in the distance. The music continued as he walked towards the home, the walkway filled with green trees and bright flowers. The door to the home was left open, Richard walked in and looked around. It was almost the same as the dreemur house back where he first fell. While walking around the house he found a bedroom labeled “Chara and asriel.” He read out loud, he quickly opened the door. “Chara! Chara! It's me! Richard!” He yelled as he yelled he touched a nearby wall revealing many notes written in a red ink. He jumped back slightly pulling his hand away, he looked down at his hand and then at the wall with no sign of the notes. He gulped and pressed his hand to the wall again, he could see small patches of red text all over the 4 walls. He walked closer to the wall and read out loud the first sentence.

“The long fall of chara” 

 

The long tale of Chara Dreemurr 

I don't have much time to write this but hopefully, someone can see this.  
My name is Chara and I'm a human from the surface, around 2 months ago i fell down here after a… accident. I was found by my new best friend Asriel.

He brought me to his family the dreemur’s where they took me in as their own, we laughed, played games and even bonded over the smallest of things like echo flowers or just reading. 

One day I fell down a hole that had no end, I kept falling for what seemed like forever until I hit the bottom which was where I first fell. It was here when I figured out that I could somehow reset my time down here. I rebonded with my adopted family and even corrected some things from my first trial down here which improved some things for the better.

Asgore introduced me to doctor Gaster, he's a tall skeleton with a smooth head who is the head scientist. He also had this assistant named Alphys who I also met later that week. Now you would think that it would all be fine and that it was all happy times but you would be wrong. After that, i started to accidentally die multiple times over the next 4 months. It slowly felt like I had no power at all in the underground, that I was forced to relive it all forever as a personal hell. 

So to whoever is reading this you may be asking yourself.  
Why did I keep going,why did I not just stay in that darkness forever and slowly die?  
Its because I have a brother and I know he's looking for me, and I wanna see him cry as he sees me alive. I want to be with him again, he's the only one who ever understood me when I was bullied or hurt at school. He would always say he's gonna protect me and that he would always be there. I still know he's there, he's up on the surface looking for me. 

I and asriel did some reading down in the royal studies and found out about the barrier that keeps the monsters and myself trapped down here.

It needs 7 souls to break but if a monster lets a human soul into his body he can pass through with no problems. So we tried to go through by holding hands, it worked but were almost killed by hunters who thought asriel was a mutant goat. We talked with Gaster and Alphys about the idea of going through it and he started doing some research about human souls just to help. 

I kept going through the many resets from accidental death but I'm now at my limit, I'll be trying one last idea to break that barrier

This is Chara dreemur and thanks you to whoever reads this.

 

  
Richard took his hand off the wall, his eyes full of tears after reading his sister's message. He wiped his eyes clean as he walked back towards the entrance, he could hear footsteps and yell from behind. He turned and saw a huge beast in a white robe holding….his sister.

He ran over and grabbed the monster by his collar and yelled: “What have you done to my sister!” The beast coughed blood onto his sleeve as he fell over still holding chara's body. “I-it's not my fault. Is it?” Richard grabbed the beast again, tears in his eyes “Tell me what happened!” He did not respond as he placed 2 necklaces in his hand, Richard looked at the capitol building and saw another beast in golden armor run out to see the situation. The beast shut his eyes as his body turned to dust and charas body dropped onto the floor. Richard fell to his knees, his sister dead in front of him. He heard the beast yell for guards as he held his sister close. He was then suddenly picked up by his own collar, he was eye to eye with the beast in golden armor. His yellow beard and hair unkempt “What have you done to my children!” He yelled in Richard's face, Richard looked down to see a female beast in a purple robe pick up charas corpse and hold it. “Let her go!” Richard yelled trying to break free. The female beast tugged at the golden one's cape “Dear put him down!” She yelled. The golden beast snarled and said “Gladly.”

With one hard punch to the face  
Richard was out cold.

 

The soulless  
The once calm music Richard had heard when he first entered the capital had disappeared.  
He awoke slightly to being dragged through a huge church like hallway and into a dark basement. The thundering of metal on concrete made him look up at the 2 guards following him and whoever was dragging him. “Get me that assistant of gaster’s now.” Came a somewhat familiar gruff voice. He was then tossed into a cell where he slowly was able to see again. What he saw was the golden beast from earlier looking at him,his face showing no emotion but hate. “Who are you.” He said at Richard who was still waking up. “Who are you!” He yelled as he pulled Richard up by his hoodie. “Ow ow! Richard! My name is fucking Richard!” The beast dropped him onto the floor of the cell. “I am king Asgore, leader of the monsters and the father of the child you killed today. Richard looked up confused, he tried standing up but noticed he was chained down to the floor. “What?” He said confused “I didn't kill anyone.” Asgore kicked him in the side “Yes you did! My son and daughter are both dead near you!” He paced around the room. “I knew humans could not be trusted, why would Chara try to lie to me.” Richard twitched slightly when he said Chara’s name. “How did you know her.” Richard looked up at Asgore “I'm her brother,from the surface.” Asgore got close to Richard's face,he could smell the pie from his breath “Lies.” Once Asgore had said that he heard a knock at the cell door. Richard looked around Asgore to see Gaster standing there with a clipboard, Gaster saw Richard and knocked again which made Asgore turn. Asgore opened the door and looked up and down the hallway before looking at Gaster. “Where's the assistant?” Gaster looked confused “I thought you asked for her on accident.” Asgore shook his head no before placing a hand on Gaster's shoulder. “You see humans are now dangerous and she loves human culture correct?” Gaster nodded his head “Yes she does but what does that have to do with Richard..Why is he in a cell?” Asgore chuckled “Well we need her to do this and it will make her hate humans you see.” He pointed at Richard “He murdered Chara and my son. We can use him for that idea you came up with the doctor.” Gaster looked confused and looked at Asgore before his face slowly turned to fear. “Y-you don't mean that plan with the barrier do you?” Asgore nodded “Humans trapped us down here, We will break out and take our revenge after so many years of being trapped!” Gaster nodded and looked at his clipboard “I'll uh give Alphys the notes I made about that idea and send her here as soon as I can.” Asgore nodded before taking his hand off of Gaster and sending him off back to his lab. Asgore looked at Richard again before chaining him up to the wall and walking away the lights turning off with each step.

 

Richard woke up to hear two voices talking and getting closer to his cell, he struggled more in his chains. Asgore walked in front of the cell, 2 guards pushing a table full of bubbling and smoking beakers & tubes. Agore waved in someone, Richard looked down and saw the frightened Alphys enter with a pile of notes. “Alphys will be doing research on the human, protect the cell till she leaves tonight at 6.” He started at bothe guards “Got that?” Both guards nod worryingly as he walks off. Alphys looked up frightened, she fumbled with her papers and tried to talk. “H-hello human, I will uh b-be experimenting on you at the request of king Asgore.”Richard looked down at Alphys and struggled more in his chains “Look before you do any poking at me or something can I please eat something.” Alphys nodded and slowly gave him a steak. Richard looked down at her struggling to get higher to his mouth “Look just get a ladder. Should be one nearby.” Alphys set it down and looked around for a ladder, she ran out into the hallway and returned with a step ladder.  
She got on it and helped feed Richard the steak, once he finished she got off and went to the table and started to work. Richard watched Alphys dig around the bottom area of the cart, he watched her pull out a syringe of clear liquid. She walked over and stuck it in his leg, injecting it. As he slowly felt his leg fall asleep he watched Alphys mouth the words “I'm sorry” as he fell unconscious. 

He awoke in the same cell, Alphys was gone and he was in basic clothes. He looked at his arms, they were pale with multiple cuts on them. He slowly felt a pain grow in his chest he tried to clutch his chest but the chains prevented him. He looked around the empty cell, the walls had reflective glass on each side probably to hide the double sided glass. He felt a sharp jolt in his chest, he wanted to scream but he knew somehow there was someone here who would laugh at it.  
He tried to fall asleep but the pain gave him another jolt every time his heart got slow enough to let him sleep.

Richard awoke to arguing in the hallway. “Alphys you have to stop! Let me take over for you.” Alphys stopped and looked up at her mentor “You're not taking this away from me!.” She yelled making Gaster back up slightly. “You're just gonna take all the credit from me! Nobody will believe it's me if you do it!” Gaster tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she slammed the door to Richard's cell and dug around for another needle of the clear liquid. She turned her head to gaster as she grabbed a needle and injected it into Richard “This is my work and my career!” She stops suddenly and looked in the reflection, Richard was struggling on the table. She looked around for anything to help him but these cells were not for saving people, she unlocked the door as Gaster came running in to see Richard move his last twitch. Alphys fell to her knees repeating “No” over and over holding her head. Gaster watched as an orange heart floated out of Richard's chest, he quickly grabbed a jar and contained it. He then sat down next to alphys and comforted her, she grabbed the needle to read what was in it

“Potassium Chloride.” 

 

6 Souls of the humans

Gaster walked up the stairs holding the jar, the faint sounds of alphys crying still in his mind as he reached the surface. He reached the doors to the mighty capitol building. As he approached the door he could hear arguing from inside. He pressed his head to the doors, he could clearly make out the voices of the king and queen.  
“Start a war with the humans?!” Toriel yelled, “Are you insane?” Asgore turned to look at his wife, her eyes filled with a rage he had never seen before. “They took both of our children from us, what other choice do we have.” He said this in a calm brooding tone, he felt toriel punch his chest but the armor made him feel nothing. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes “I will not stand to be with you if you continue with this stupid idea.” Asgore looked away, “Is it worth losing the girl you love or some stupid war.” Asgore took Toriels hand off of him as he walked towards the throne. “I'm sorry toriel but I must do this.” He walked past the throne into the back area near the barrier. Toriel ran out past gaster and walked down the stairs to the basement, she opened the coffin which held the corpse of Chara and walked off towards the ruins. Gaster walked into the empty throne room, his steps echoing throughout the castle. He walked towards the back area where he saw Asgore repeatedly hitting the barrier with his trident. “Uh, sir?” Asgore stopped and turned to look at Gaster. “Ah yes doctor, how is our prisoner doing.” Gaster gulped and held out the orange heart. “He sadly died 2 hours ago, Alphys accidently killed him.” Asgore took the jar and looked at it, turned it on its side and looking around it. “Perfect.” Gaster looked at him shocked, “Sir did you just say perfect? He's dead.” Asgore walked into the main room and placed the jar on a shelf. “Tell alphys to continue work, use this soul as a base for the next steps from your plan doc.” Gaster nodded “Trying to get monsters souls to stay together like humans?” Asgore nodded and sent gaster back to work as he sat on his throne.

 

Richard looked around his cell, he could make out a dark throne room slightly lit by candles. He looked down at his hands and body, they were no longer skin and flesh but a pure dark orange. He started shaking and freaking out as he noticed he was floating, he banged on the glass trying to get the attention of someone. But no one came to help, he floated in his cell alone and cried.

After what felt like years Richard saw another thing like himself, as the figure got closer he could see who it was. His ex-girlfriend Adriana, she was placed next to him as the figure who placed her walked off into a nearby room. Richard pounded on the glass trying to wake her up to no avail . Her body was a dark shade of purple in the same state as his, she moved slightly before sitting up and looking around. She saw Richard on the other side of the glass and ran up to it. “Richard?” She asked Richard was surprised he could hear her through the 2 walls of glass separating the two. “Adriana? What are you doing down here?” She started crying as she pressed her hands up to the glass, her breath fogging up the container. “We thought you and your sister were dead, I came down to find you but.” She looked away scared for a second before looking back at Richard. “I heard a snap when I left those ruins. Then I felt something impale me now I'm here.” She looked down at her body and cried some more. Richard tried to reach out and hold her but he was stopped by the glass of his cell, he sat down as close as he could to Adriana and watched her. After many years more souls filled the shelf where Richard sat, he counted 7 of them and watched them talk and cry as he looked onto the throne room. He remembered when the news of Alphys experiments got out and he saw her get fired, the news when Gaster committed suicide after her termination and when Gerson was retired so a new girl named Undyne could take over. He looked over at Adriana who was talking with the new guy named Tyler or as Richard called him the yellow soul. Richard looked over at the room and saw Asgore and someone else enter. “Guys look! Is that a human?” Everyone of the souls stopped and looked down to see a small child enter the barrier room, in a flash of light both the child and Asgore fought. Sparks flew when the child's knife and his trident clashed together, they could see Asgore take hit after hit while the child dodged all of Asgore’s attempts. They could hear Asgore get weaker and weaker until he fell to one knee, Richard looked at the child as his eyes grew. “That's chara!” He yelled loudly making the others turn to look at him. “S-she must have survived somehow I know it!” “Uh guys, what's that?” Came the voice of Light blue, they looked and saw a flower attack and kill Asgore then berate the child. They felt a jolt of pain as a vine smashed their containers and grab them. They felt the vine squeeze them as they were absorbed into the flower as the world crumbled around them.

They awoke chained in a dark room, a dim white screen in front of them. Richard looked around to see his fellow friends in chains, he looked down and saw that he was too. The screen in front of them got brighter as a face appeared on the other side. A defining laugh and a jolt of electricity awoke them all,they looked at the screen to see the Child again. Richard looked more at the child, studying them from head to toe. “That has to be her!” He said again “The hair, the clothes everything.” “Don't get your hopes up dude, you can't be sure,” Tyler yelled from the other end of the room. Richard shook him off and watched the child dodge and weave through the monster's attacks. The child called for help and in a flash light blue was freed, she tried to break the others free from their chains but she couldn't. The child keeps dodging expect they took some damage, this time, another flash and Richard was freed. He flew over to Adriana and tried to free her to no avail. More fighting and over the next 10 mins all of the souls were freed, they flew all over their cell punching and kicking trying to break free. They turned to see the child being killed over and over, Richard in a fit of rage punched the screen so hard there was a small crack. He nodded to the others as they did the same and soon they broke free and attacked the creature on the outside.

Just before he could do anything there was black flash and they were all back in the glass containers again. They looked around hammering on the glass, all of them with full knowledge of what had just happened. The child entered the room again but this time, there was no fight, a fireball sent Asgore into a wall. Richard looked over and saw the female from when he captured, soon he saw papyrus and sans entering as well who looked slightly older this time. He also saw Alphys looking more distressed and the new guard from years ago Undyne. All 6 watched until they saw the flower from before kidnap them again. They tried to break free until they saw more monsters enter to cheer the child on, the souls sat there and watched until the flower screamed a blood chilling yell and absorbed all the monster and the souls. Richard awoke to see yet again him and his friends chained up. He looked in front of him to see sans, papyrus and asgore chained up as well. He turned his head to the left to see the others from the start, he looked behind him to see every monster in the underground chained up and out cold. He saw the child fight against whatever being he was in, dodging lasers and sword swipes. “Brother.” Richard looked around, he heard his sister's voice he knew it. He looked again to see the child mouth the words “Save me Richard” Richard somehow knew that the child had done something to his sister, he struggled in his chains. As he struggled he heard some kind of rock music fill his ears, he looked in front of him to see sans and papyrus looked around before disappearing, he looked to his left to see Asgore and Toriel look and disappear next. For a brief moment he made eye contact with Asgore before he left, soon all of the monsters in front of him were gone and his fellow souls were awake. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he saw chara lying in that field of flowers, then asriel then the photo he saw all the way back in the ruins. He turned around to see groups of monsters disappear from the room, he saw the child reach out to the screen as the last of the monsters disappeared. He watched his fellow souls float out one by one until he himself floated out

He looked down on the child hugging the small goat like child with a look of hatred before flying deep into the caves of the underground.

“This isn't over.” 

Corruption of the soul

Frisk had reached the entrance to the underground again, she had been having nightmares about something down there. She told toriel and sans but they didn't believe it was that big of a deal to go down and check. She jumped down and landed on the bed of flowers, it had a hole in the center from when Flowey was there. She walked over and through the doors and went through the ruins. She walked through the empty house of toriel, dust and cobwebs covered the furniture and fireplace. The basement path to Snowdin was cracked and covered in dirty, the doors still rusted open from when they all left. She entered the now abandoned town of Snowdin, the homes and buildings destroyed or left vacant. The lake no longer flowed but was a solid chunk of ice. Frisk searched the buildings for any signs of the creature from her dreams, she pulled out a picture she had drawn that was the beast from her dreams. An orange and black creature pulling 5 hearts on chains. She found a dead fire pit and some food wrappers but they were too old to matter. She walked down the path and into waterfall, the waterfalls themselves had kept going after the monsters left but the water changed from the light blue it was to a darker green due to pollution from the ground and walls. “You seriously believe there's something down here?” Said Chara who had just appeared. Frisk shrugged “Who knows but if there isn't anything down here it's a good chance for some nostalgia.” Chara rolled her eyes and floated next to Frisk's head “Yea? The nostalgia of which reset?” Frisk looked away from her as they entered the area near blookys old house, the faint sounds of his music still playing. Frisk turned left and kept walking right into hotland. “Look it's probably some monster who got stuck down here when everyone left.” Frisk looked at her “What if it's like another human?” Chara laughed and floated around more “Seriously? Another human falling down after all the monsters come out? The barriers gone they could just walk out.” Frisk shrugged as she walked past the hotland sign, the boarded up lab off in the distance. Chara floated over to the lab and looked it over “Such a shame they just boarded it up, it was a nice place back when I was alive.” Frisk tired pulling the boards trying to pull one off or break it. Chara tried not to laugh but sadly couldn't hold it back, frisk blushed and walked around the huge lab and walked in through a hole. The inside was dark and felt empty, chara gave off a small light source but it wasn't much help in the dark. After an hour they were able to find the door and leave the lab. After many more hours of climbing through the broken traps and puzzles over the hot lava floor, they reached the ruins of the mtt resort. “Aw, this means we gotta climb more.” Moaned chara, frisk gave her a dirty look “I gotta do the climbing you, idiot.” Chara giggled and watched frisk climb over the ruins and reach the core, after one quick elevator ride they had reached the capital.

Frisk rubbed her head “I think I can feel something nearby.” “I'm guessing you think it's the thing from your nightmares?” Frisk nodded as Chara sighed “Are you sure it's not just Flowey pulling a prank on you in your sleep? He can make that creepy laugh.” Frisk rolled her eyes at chara “No it wasn't him, he can't put weird stuff in my dreams and he isn't creepy anymore.” Chara smirked, “You say that like you never found him scary.” Frisk blushed slightly “J-just shut up, look there's Asgore’s home.” She said pointing at the almost untouched gray home. she walked over to the front door and knocked once, sending the door to the ground with a loud bang. She shrugged and walked into the old home. She looked around and remember her time here all those months ago, the monsters who told her the tale of asriel and the music. She could still faintly hear that music playing but she must have been imagining it. Chara floated into a nearby room “Yep it's all covered in dirt and cobwebs.” She stuck her head out and looked at Frisk walk down the stairs, as she floated down next to her she had a memory flash in her mind.  
Two people sat next to each other, One was reading out loud and using his hands to tell the story. She then could hear the man say something. “You still paying attention chara or is your big brother boring you.”

Chara jolted awake to Frisk repeating her name over and over, she looked over at her and rubbed her forehead. “Mmph what happened.” Frisk shrugged “I don't know I was calling for you at the exit but you never showed, so I walked down here to find you asleep.” Chara brushed herself off and coughed “Well let's get going then.” She said in a huff and floated down the hallway, frisk jogged up beside her and kept going towards the exit. They walked out onto the path, the church could clearly be seen. Frisk kept walking as chara tried to remember the flashback she had to no avail. The two entered the church, with no Sans or caretakers the once golden walls had become rusted and cracked just like the rest of the underground. “Hey uh frisk can we check something before we go into the castle itself.” She turned and looked at her “Uh sure what do you need to check?” Chara breathed in before saying “I want to check the coffins in the basement, see if those kids are still in them you know to bury them.” Frisk nodded as they walked towards the castle but turned towards the basement. The once bright hallway was now pitch black but Chara was able to find a light. Once it was turned on though it only showed horrors. The 6 coffins had now been ripped apart and the bodies were missing. Chara gasped and looked all over frantically, throwing bits of the coffins left and right before holding up a note. Frisk walked over and grabbed it before reading it out loud. 

Human, fight me in the church and when I win  
I WANT ANSWERS.

R  
Frisk looked up at chara with a horrified look on her face, chara could sense it was of pure fear. She hugged frisk before grabbing the note and reading it herself. “Look you and I could take down Asriel and Asgore, two of the biggest evils ever we can take down this R guy.” She said in a determined tone. Frisk wiped her tears away before smiling and running up towards the castle and dashing inside.  
Once she entered the doors behind her slammed shut as many candles suddenly lit.  
In the center of the room sat a figure in a gray cloak sitting on the throne. “So your R!” Frisk yelled walked towards him. “Where did you take the other humans you-you sicko!” The figure laughed in deep tone “Oh they are fine little one, they are with me. He waved his hand which made 5 human souls appear, each one chained up. Chara looked at the chains and noticed they went into the figures back. “Well I'm here!” Frisk yelled again “Now let them go.” The figure stood up in front of frisk,he towered over her and pushed her back sending her falling onto her back. “You think I'm that stupid?” He said before laughing. “I know you won't give up info that easily, I'll beat you till your at 1hp then make you beg for mercy!” Frisk felt the world shake as it turned to almost pure black. “Now look at the face of your killer!” He ripped off the cloak to show an almost Pure orange body, almost have of his body covered in pure black ash. Charas eyes widen as she let a name slip from her lips “Richard.” Frisk pulled out her knife from a pocket in her jacket. “Come at me crazy!” She yelled. “Glady!” He yelled back as he tugged on the yellow soul's chain making a gun appear in his hands. He fired at Frisk who dodged it almost perfectly, he kept firing as she ran closer in a Z pattern to dodge the fire. She jumped up and swiped at him hitting him perfectly, he stumbled back and threw the chain to the side. He tugged on the blue and green souls, he then blasted wave after wave of fire and stars. Frisk dodged with all her might but did get hit a few times, she was able to hit the yellow souls chains and free it. Richard sent another blast of fire at her but she ducked under and swiped him again. He threw the other 2 souls aside he then grabbed his final 2 souls and attacked by throwing books and spinning knives. Frisk could feel her hp was low but she attempted to free the last 2 souls. She ran for the green soul but was stopped suddenly, she looked down to see a knife stuck deep in her chest. She fell over dead, but before she could hit reset she felt herself float out of her body and see chara take over. She saw her max hp was not 20 like hers but 30, Her red cheeks appeared on her body as she charged at Richard. Richard tried to grab at the other 2 souls but Chara quickly slashed at his hand cutting it open. He yelled in pain as she cut the souls free then stood 20 paces away from Richard. “Tell me where she is!” Chara looked confused. “Who?” Richard pulled out a knife the same size as Chara’s and charged at her, she blocked with hers as sparks flew. “My sister!” He yelled as he hit Charas blade and attacked, she quickly jumped behind him and freed the other 2 souls before slashing his back. “Don't you recognize me, brother!” His eyes widen as his grip loosen, he attacked more looking deep into Charas eyes. He could feel her in the body of the child he had seen before but now the feeling was stronger. “So many years of searching, it can't be you!” He kept attacking and blocking from Charas attacks. In her mind Chara asked how much hp frisk had healed up, she quickly replied only 15. She looked deep into Richard's eyes as she felt his knife pierced her heart, with her last remaining strength she plunged her own into Richard's heart. As both Siblings screamed in pain they both fell over and died again only seconds apart.

 

Richard awoke to a misty space like room, he looked down to see himself in his normal body and clothes. He looked around and to his shock he saw the body of his sister. He ran over and held her,shaking her slightly. “Chara! Chara!” He yelled, tears falling down his face. Chara coughed and looked up at him. “B-brother?” She said weakly. He looked down at her still crying “yes it's me, it's finally me.” Chara teared up and hugged her brother tightly. “I thought you forgot about me all those years ago.” She cried into his jacket as he held her close. “I never gave up hope of finding you, ever.” She looked up at her brother who was once 15 now looked 17. She stood up with her brother and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her before looking at the golden gates before them.  
“It's nice here,I've been here before,” chara said as she held Richards hand tightly. Richard looked at the gates and saw his fellow soul friends waving at him. He smiled brightly and saved, he walked towards the gate but was stopped suddenly by chara. He looked down at her. “Something wrong?” She looked up at him “just scared if I walk forwards I'll wake up.” “You won't, I'm no dream sis.”  
He patted her head as they both stepped through the gate before slowly disappearing along with his friends. Chara looked back one last time to see both Frisk and Asriel waving goodbye one last time. She waved back as they all finally disappeared.


End file.
